


Призрачно,явно.

by yarchik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarchik/pseuds/yarchik
Summary: Джон Мерфи похож на картину бедного, циничного подмастерья: старое полотно, на котором под следами кофе, пепла и агрессивных белых мазков, сделанных в попытке исправить рисунок, еще скрывается глубокий иронический смисл.Рейвен похожа на дерево влюбленных в парке: люди приходят, вырезают свои метки у нее на теле, забирая частичку Рейвен, и уходят, оставляя ее страдать.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 2





	Призрачно,явно.

**Author's Note:**

> //*типа* соулмейт ау, где люди оставляют метку у тебя на теле, если они тебе дороги//

Джон Мерфи весь покрыт метками. 

Большинство из них это шрамы, синяки, мозоли и неровные ногти, которые остались после пыток землянами. Джона это не смутит. В коей мере даже заставляет чувствовать себя менее одиноким в толпе возбужденных подростков, воссоединенных семей и непонятного сексуального напряжение между Беллами и Кларк. 

Раньше у него были настоящие метки, от родителей. Такие, которые должны быть у каждого ребёнка до конца жизни, которым радуешься и чтишь. Но отец умер очень давно, а метка матери исчезла в бутылках з алкоголем и лужах рвоты. Мерфи в общем-то и не сильно по ним скучает, вот только постоянно потирает кожу на запястьях, когда время от времени на него надевают наручники и верёвки, оставляя следы, где когда-то красиво переплетались два имени. 

Теофилус Джаха тоже оставляет на нём метку. На предплечье, где её легко увидеть и это Джона несравнимо бесит. Он старается её игнорировать. Метка тусклая и маленькая, Мерфи надеется что она исчезнет сама. Нервирует только то, что инициалы расположились на том самом месте где когда-то было имя его отца. 

Метка Емори - первая, которой он действительно радуется. Это черный большущий знак радиации прямо над сердцем. Немного сопливо, если честно. Ведь в отношениях Мерфи и Емори романтики и сопливости нет, только выживание. Но Джону нравится эта метка, а Емори увидев её даже улыбается. Она не перестаёт называть его неудержимым романтиком неделями, и её совершенно не волнует, что имя Джон красуется у неё над сердцем точно также. 

Следы на нём оставили ещё несколько людей. От Абби - посох Асклкепия на лодыжке, от Беллами - меч на левом бедре. Кларк отметилась короной прямо над правим локтем и Мерфи ещё долго удивляется как она туда попала. 

Но что гложет Джона наиболее, так это Рейвен. Черный ворон расположился под правим коленом и более выглядит на воспаленную рану, чем на метку. В особо плохие дни шрам болит настолько, что отнимает целую ногу и Мерфи бы посмеялся з иронии, не будь всё так сложно. 

Сам Джон отметился на Рейвен тремя метками. 

Шрамом от пули, незгибающимся коленом и маленьким тараканом на спине, посреди плечей. Клятая отметка постоянно свербит, в достать до неё нереально. Рейвен злится. Такое чувство будто он хочет занять все больше места в её жизни. Как будто ему не достаточно. 

Всё бы ничего, но только чем больше места ты занимаешь в жизни Рейвен Рейэс, тем быстрее ты оттуда исчезнешь. Как её мать, растворившаяся в похмелье. Как Фин, который ушёл налево, только коснувшись земли. Следующее мгновение, и он безжизненно свисает около столпа. Вик пролетел секундной вспышкой, не оставив даже метки. О Беллами она не вспоминает, но вот метку Кларк на плече бережёт, особенно когда рядом появляется полумесяц Луны. 

Рейвен думает, что АЛЛИ тоже оставила на ней метку, только невидимую. И всё же механик временами чувствует её где-то там в районе затылка, ясно и чётко, когда она в первые месяцы в космосе питается сохранить им всем жизни.

(Ведь Кларк ти оставила умирать там, на Земле, сгорать в агонии и радиации) 

Когда в её жизни появляется Шоу, она думает что порочный круг смертей наконец закончился. Мотоцикл на бедре выглядит необычно, круто и как-то даже знакомо. Как будто он всегда там был. Рейвен забивается в этом новом чувстве когда они уходят от Макрири, когда их бросает Кларк и когда ей опять приходится взлетать с горящей планеты. 

(Опять) 

В потоке этих бешеных событий она не замечает что таракан немного тускнеет и приходит в норму лиш когда все начинают расходится по крио камерам и Рейвен слишком устала чтобы беспокоится об этом. 

Они просыпаются 125 лет спустя. Земли нет, Харпер и Монти тоже, в углу стоит их син, вся ситуация немного напоминает галлюцинацию. Поэтому, когда Шоу собирается на новую планету без неё, Рейвен это не нравится. 

( По её опыту галлюцинации ни к чему хорошему не приводят) 

Шоу умирает в первый же день и Рейэс даже не удивляется. Чувство разбитого снова сердца слишком знакомо для этого. Но вот когда Джон лежит на земле без дыхания и пульса ей страшно. Ведь Мерфи не может умереть, почти что не умеет. Ведь он постоянно выкручивается. Ведь тараканы всегда выживают. 

( И плевать что метка у неё на спине давно не даёт о себе знать. И плевать что Рейвен так к ней привыкла, как будто она всегда была там. И плевать что сейчас она болит сильнее чем та пуля, которая отобрала у неё ногу так много лет назад) 

Ублюдок должен ей. И пусть на этой планете другие порядки и другие букашки, её таракан здесь не умрёт.


End file.
